Rapports d'un Médecin Plus à Bord
by Zombiscornu
Summary: Situation actuelle; un groupe d'aventuriers de l'Espace, les frontières de l'infini. Ceux qui voyagent dans leur vaisseau spatial pour une mission de 5 ans, tu vois. Pour explorer de nouveaux mondes étranges, découvrir de nouvelles vies, d'autres civilisations et au mépris du danger avancer vers l'inconnu, ce genre de trucs. Rapport du Médecin de bord; La Galaxie, ça craint.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: L'Univers de Startrek ne m'appartient pas, seuls la faune et la flore de la planète sont sorties de mon humble cervelle._**

* * *

\- Khan, je jure que si tu ne me laisse pas t'examiner je t'attaque a coup d'hypospray.

 _Situation actuelle; un groupe d'aventuriers de l'Espace, les frontières de l'infini. Du genre ceux qui voyagent dans leur vaisseau spatial pour une mission de 5 ans, tu vois. Pour explorer de nouveaux mondes étranges, découvrir de nouvelles vies, d'autres civilisations et au mépris du danger avancer vers l'inconnu, ce genre de trucs._

 _Rapport du médecin de bord; La Galaxie, ça craint._

Enfin, donc, ils marchaient à travers une forêt jusqu'alors restée vierge de toute trace de Starfleet.

Inexplorée, mais plus pour longtemps.

James Tiberius Kirk, ce blondinet braillard, était en tête.

Parce que c'était lui, le pilier du machin. Si Jim disparaissait, on aurait l'impression de tomber de très, très haut, parce que c'est le Capitaine James T. Kirk.

Jim, si un bruit louche se fait entendre, il en cherchera obligatoirement la provenance. Jim, si quelqu'un crie "FUYEZ", avec de la terreur dans la voix et tout, il ira vers la source de danger, tu peux en être sûr. Jim, si c'est le capitaine de l'Enterprise, et bah, c'est pas pour rien.

Derrière l'intrépide capitaine, y'avait Spock. Derrière Jim parce que Spock, il est toujours là. Il le lâchera jamais d'une semelle, non, parce qu'il l'a déjà laissé mourir une fois alors pas deux. Spock, c'est le type raisonné et horriblement minutieux et logique et oui, Mr. Spock est un véritable enquiquineur. C'est sûrement dû au fait qu'il soit Vulcain. Enfin, demi-Vulcain, parce que sa mère est humaine et son père est... Oui, Vulcain, bravo. C'est beaucoup trop de Vulcain en une seule phrase, gaffe à ne pas s'étouffer avec ces coincés.

En tout cas, Spock est un type particulièrement irritant, surtout lorsqu'il répète que "ce n'est pas logique capitaine, vous devriez...". Mais il finissait toujours par suivre Kirk, parce que l'Univers avait décidé qu'eux deux, on ne les séparait pas.

Derrière le duo à-la-vie-à-la-mort, le lieutenant Nyota Uhura marchait droit devant elle. Elle marche toujours droit devant elle, Nyota, elle fait attention. Elle a peur de dériver sur un trou noir, sûrement. Depuis que Spock l'a quittée pour de bon, elle est... Heureuse. Heureuse parce qu'en fait cette relation enlisait sa vie dans l'hypocrisie, et qu'elle pense être un bien meilleur lieutenant depuis cette rupture. Uhura garde le vaisseau droit, disait Sulu. Tout le monde riait, mais au fond tout le monde savait aussi qu'il avait raison.

Et puis, derrière Uhura, l'Augment Khan repoussait le Docteur Léonard McCoy en lui empoignant le visage à pleine main. C'est très facilement qu'il gardait le médecin éloigné parce que, c'est connu et assimilé, Khan est très, très fort. Possiblement extrêmement dangereux en passant, mais ça ne semblait pas être le problème de McCoy, qui se foutait royalement de la super-puissance de l'homme. McCoy a toujours tendance à se foutre un peu trop du danger lorsqu'il s'agit de ses patients. (Un jour, ça le perdra, et il le sait très bien.)

Khan est un ancien terroriste qui a massacré des innocents pour sauver sa famille congelée. Improbable, mais possible.

Khan a tué James T. Kirk. Probable, mais impossible. Sauf que dans l'espace, tout est possible mon gars.

Depuis l'histoire où l'Augment avait éclaté la tête d'un type important, il avait été placé sous la surveillance de l'Enterprise; stupéfaction. Starfleet avait décidé qu'il serait mieux dans l'espace qu'à traîner dans leurs pattes, probablement. Avec la promesse de réveiller sa grande famille dans quelques années, Khan se tenait à carreaux. En quelques mois, il en était presque à sympathiser avec certains membres de l'équipage (même si Scotty avait failli faire une crise cardiaque lorsqu'il a vu son capitaine rire au coin d'un couloir avec son meurtrier. Logique).

Le médecin du vaisseau se pendait à présent à au bras de l'homme pour inspecter la "blessure" de Khan.

L'homme est un tout de beaucoup de choses.

Bones est; grincheux, talentueux et autoritaire.

Le Docteur est; maître de son infirmerie et de ses patients.

Léonard McCoy est; affectueux, patient et définitivement amou... De qui, quoi ?

Il est tout en même temps.

Il a tissé quelques liens douteux avec l'Augment, parce que Khan a un sérieux problème avec le danger. Léonard en avait déjà assez d'un Jim à moitié inconscient mais lorsque Khan avait surgi à l'infirmerie pour régler "un tout petit problème" et qu'en fait il avait l'épaule démise, le docteur avait automatiquement enregistré que le super soldat avait besoin d'être materné comme il le faisait déjà avec son meilleur ami.

La présente "blessure" se résumait actuellement à une égratignure due aux épines d'une fleur quelconque.

Mais on est jamais trop prudent, avait décidé Léonard, alors il se faisait un devoir (d'essayer) de scanner la main de l'homme, qui n'était pas emballé par l'idée. Malgré son affection- son affection purement amicale et professionnelle, il le jure- pour le docteur, Khan en avait assez de voir McCoy lui tourner autour toutes les heures pour vérifier que tout était en place.

\- Je vais bien docteur. Inutile de sortir votre artillerie.

Léonard rangea son scanner en grommelant, et Khan ne pu empêcher les coins de sa bouche de se relever, juste un peu.

Puis ils reprirent la marche, laissant Jim grogner que "Bordeeel, cette planète était chiante au possible". Ce qui était passablement vrai; depuis quatre heures qu'ils marchaient, Spock n'avait relevé que quelques espèces de fleurs inconnues et aucun être ne s'était encore montré. La flore se résumait à de grandes forêts de pins et de vastes plaines d'herbe bleue. Pourtant, lorsqu'ils avaient scanné la planète, ils avaient relevé des traces de vie, et c'est pour déterminer leur nature qu'ils étaient descendus.

 _Situation actuelle; le groupe est épuisé et il est 7 heures du soir. La température actuelle est de 26 degrés._

 _Rapport du médecin de bord;_ _Non, plutôt, Rapport du médecin plus à bord; Il est crevé._

\- Je suis crevé, lança McCoy dans un élan sincère.

\- Docteur, il serait hautement illogique de...

\- Nan Spock, Bones a raison, montons le campement. Peut-être que les trucs qui vivent ici ne sortent que la nuit, raisonna le capitaine.

La vérité ? La raison de James T. Kirk n'était en fait dictée que par ses pieds douloureux. Toutefois, il parvint à convaincre le reste de son équipe de rester sur la planète pour dormir. Ils s'installèrent sur une légère butte dans une plaine pour avoir une vue panoramique de ce qui pourrait arriver sur eux, parce que le danger leur sautait dessus aux moments et aux endroits les plus improbables.

Il fallait maintenant dresser les tentes.

Léonard passa la main dans son sac. Une fois. Deux fois. Il râla et fourra tout son bras, tâtonnant au hasard. Un terrible doute s'installa dans son esprit et il lâcha un petit rire nerveux, qui voulait dire "j'ai pris tout mon matériel de médecine mais je savais que j'avais oublié quelque chose bordel".

Khan leva un sourcil amusé vers lui tandis que Jim partait dans un fou rire mémorable, parce que le médecin avait croisé les mains sur ses bras et affichait une expression mi-blasée mi-colérique.

\- Ghehehe, alors Léo, se moqua affectueusement le capitaine. T'oublie pas tes seringues mais là où tu vas dormir, c'est une autre histoire.

\- Vous êtes hautement improbable, remarqua Spock.

Bones lança un regard de tueur en direction du Vulcain, parce que derrière le mot improbable, McCoy entendait le mot stupide.

\- Boude pas Bones, rigola Jim. Tu pourras venir dans ma tente si tu veux.

Léonard eu un sourire envers son meilleur ami. Peut-être qu'il n'allait pas passer une si mauvaise nuit finalement.

...

\- JIM !

 _Situation actuelle; Léonard McCoy est compressé entre la paroi de la tente de James T. Kirk et son capitaine en personne. Il est 2 heures du matin, et le docteur passe une mauvaise nuit._

 _Rapport du médecin plus à bord; Bordel, Jim l'écrasait totalement et ronflait beaucoup trop fort pour sa santé mentale. Fais chier._

Après avoir tenté plusieurs techniques de défense ainsi qu'une expérience incluant un paquet de chips, Léonard lâcha un rugissement et sorti de la tente.

Il maudit et s'exaspéra quelques instants sur la personne de Jim, parce que "sérieux c'était pas possible d'être aussi bruyant et casse-pied et chiant et..."

Et Léonard s'arrêta parce qu'il était deux heures du matin et que la nuit était magnifique.

Les étoiles brillaient très fort, et des planètes vertes flottaient paisiblement dans la voie lactée. Les pupilles du médecin se dilatèrent dans les cieux, oubliant un peu qu'il n'était qu'un petit docteur dans un Univers beaucoup trop grand et compliqué pour lui.

Parce que Léonard McCoy n'était pas James T. Kirk, ni même Mr. Spock. Il n'était ni un héros, ni un génie. Et parfois, dans l'infirmerie du titanesque Enterprise, il maudissait l'Espace et les Galaxies pour l'avoir entraîné jusque-là.

C'était dans ces moments là qu'il avait besoin d'un verre.

\- Docteur ?

Léonard sursauta brusquement; c'était la voix de Khan. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il ne voulait pas se retourner.

\- Vous allez bien ?

Oh si en fait, il savait pourquoi. Parce que s'il se retournait, il allait se retrouver nez à nez avec lui et qu'il était certain que ses yeux si bleus allaient briller dans la lumière des astres. Khan. Khan et sa force suprême. Khan et son physique parfait. Khan et ses yeux. Khan et Khan.

Léonard se retourna avec un grand sourire pour masquer son trouble.

\- Ouais, ça va. C'est juste que Jim est un sale con quand il dort.

Comme pour appuyer ses propos, le capitaine lâcha un ronflement beaucoup trop bruyant et Khan leva un sourcil.

\- Toi plutôt. Qu'est-ce que...

\- Je dors mal.

Une lueur d'inquiétude brilla dans les yeux du médecin.

\- Oh...

\- Non. Non docteur, ne me refaites pas le coup du scanner. Mon corps va parfaitement bien.

Léonard renonça à aller chercher ce à quoi Khan venait de faire allusion. Non pas qu'il en avait très envie. Un ronflement interrompu ses pensées, et Khan lui fit un léger coup de tête pour l'inviter à aller plus loin. Alors que la longue silhouette de l'Augment s'éloignait dans la plaine bleue, Bones déglutit difficilement en le suivant.

La salive se coinça dans sa gorge lorsque que la lumière miroita sur son propre t-shirt bleu, parce que bordel, ce changement d'éclairage avait attiré l'intention de Khan qui avait posé ses yeux sur son torse- ses yeux, putain. Il toussa légèrement, remontant le regard de Khan sur son visage.

 _Situation actuelle; Léonard McCoy semble entretenir des sentiments amoureux destructeurs envers la personne la plus dangereuse de l'Enterprise._

 _Rapport du médecin plus à bord; Il était dans la merde._

Léonard osa s'approcher plus près de Khan, et il le regretta un peu (beaucoup) parce que d'ici, il pouvait voir ses yeux. Il ouvrit la bouche, et rougit fortement quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait l'air très, très stupide.

\- Tu, herm, tu voulais parler de quelque chose en particulier ?

Il était Léonard McCoy ! Pas un pauvre petit adolescent du style de Chekov devant son premier béguin. Il avait eu une femme, une fille, avait combattu des Aliens et tenu tête à un Vul... Un demi-Vulcain. Léonard McCoy. Léonard putain de McCoy. Léona... Oh mon dieu, Khan ouvrait la bouche, il allait parler.

\- Je voulais vous faire part de mes doutes.

\- De... Tutoie-moi.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tutoie-moi Khan. On se connaît depuis plusieurs mois, ça me semble logique, non ? Frissonna Bones.

L'Augment eu un regard confus, et sembla essayer de détecter la plaisanterie dans les yeux du docteur. Il l'avait si souvent vu dans les yeux des autres, ce regard qui se moquait, te mentait et te bouffait. Alors Khan préférait encore y voir de la peur et de la terreur. C'est ce qu'il voyait la plupart du temps, en fait. L'équipage le fuyait, parce qu'il avait ôté tellement de ces vies humaines qu'il n'en dormait plus la nuit et que...

Mais ce qu'il voyait dans les yeux du médecin était tellement intriguant. Un génie tel que lui n'arrivait à déterminer ce qu'il y décelait. (Ce qu'il voulait y voir, hurla le vil subconscient de Khan.)

\- Je voulais vou... Te poser une question dénuée de sens et d'objectivité mais je crains de ne pas arriver à y répondre selon vos normes.

Léonard acquiesça.

\- Est-ce que je mérite de mourir ?

Khan posa ses yeux vides sur Bones et peut-être qu'ils se remplissaient de larmes silencieuses comme l'autre fois dans la cellule mais vraiment, il n'en savait rien.

\- Est-ce que les vies que j'ai avalées dans ma folie valaient le sauvetage de ma famille ?

Léonard n'était même pas sûr de respirer, et il était quasiment persuadé que ce qu'il se passait n'était pas bon pour son coeur. L'Augment passa ses doigts sur la joue de l'homme, profondément intrigué par le visage du docteur.

\- Et toi tu me regardes comme si je n'avais rien fait de tout ça.

Le doigt de Khan se posa sur la lèvre inférieure de Léonard et vraiment, Bones cru tomber au centre des planètes vertes qui tournaient dans le ciel.

\- Je ne comprend pas ce que je suis, Léonard.

Le médecin haleta parce qu'il croyait que son coeur explosait, et là les sourcils de Khan se froncèrent, inconscient de ce qu'il faisait. Le contact du doigt sur la lèvre de McCoy le faisait chuter de très très haut, à moins que ce ne soit de très bas, ou bien il ne savait plus. Et quand il leva les yeux droits dans ceux de l'Augment, Léonard laissa échapper les mots, comme un conte ou une fable qu'on raconte pour la première fois à des enfants avides d'histoires.

\- Je... Je t'aime.

Et quel beau (cruel) conte.

Khan s'écarta brutalement.

Situation actuelle; Léonard McCoy vacille dans la nuit. Il est actuellement 2h30 du matin.

Déduction du médecin plus à bord; Il va mourir de honte, ou par arrêt cardiaque, il ne sait pas trop.

\- Non ! Attend Khan, je suis désolé.

Même si Bones savait qu'il était scientifiquement impossible de ravaler ses mots, il aurait vendu son corps pour retirer ce qu'il venait de lâcher. (Ça traînait depuis beaucoup trop longtemps dans son esprit.)

L'Augment oscilla sur ses pieds, à deux doigts de décamper. Il savait ce qu'impliquaient ces termes; ces deux petits mots vicieux.

(Je t'aime.) (Je t'aime.) (Je t'aime.)

Spock et Nyota se les chuchotaient. Spock avait été enchaîné à ces mots. Khan ne veut pas être de nouveau entouré de corde. Ces mots sont faux, ils emprisonnent et Khan ravala tout ce qu'il pouvait éprouver- des sentiments, beaucoup trop de sentiments envers un type corrompu et emprisonné par StarFleet, StarFleet qui détenait sa famille et que non vraiment, pourquoi voulait-il absolument serrer le docteur et lécher chaque parcelle de sa peau jusqu'à le faire hurler et...

Khan était terrifié comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps.

\- Excusez-moi docteur, je n'avais pas remarqué ce genre de... Sentiments que vous avez à mon égard. Il vaut sûrement mieux que je vous laisse maintenant.

Khan se coula rapidement dans l'herbe en direction de sa tente, et le médecin grogna en se prenant la tête.

 _Situation actuelle; Léonard McCoy vient de se prendre un beau râteau en bonne et due forme._

 _Rapport du médecin plus à bord; Il ne sait même pas comment empêcher les larmes de frustration de couler._

...

 _Situation actuelle; Le camp se lève et ils repartent explorer._

 _Rapport du médecin plus à bord; Il allait passer les six prochains mois enfermé dans sa chambre, c'était probable à 96,7%._

Sur le chemin, Khan marchait devant; alors bien sûr, Léonard traînait derrière. Il ruminait des pensées non pas sombres, mais aussi bleues que les yeux de l'Augment; et quelles terribles pensées.

Bien sûr qu'il n'aurait jamais dû lui dire, mais c'était sorti tout seul, c'était pas de sa faute, si, non, peut-être. Le docteur s'en veut; mais il n'y peut rien si le dos parfaitement musclé de Khan lui donne envie d'y ronronner et de s'y perdre. Il ne contrôle pas son coeur qui s'accélère les rares fois où Khan sourit et que ses yeux s'illuminent, et qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait que les grandes mains habiles de l'Augment errent de nouveau jusqu'à ses lèvres, pour ensuite descendre sur son torse et... Bones. Quoi, Bones ? Laissez-le au moins fantasmer. Bones. Il cligna des yeux.

\- Bones, ça va ?

Uhura le regardait d'un air inquiet. Cause: Léonard avait les yeux dans le vide et répondait absent quand on l'appelait.

\- J'ai juste mal dormi, pas d'inquiétude.

Kirk fronçait les sourcils, Uhura lui avait posé une main sur l'épaule, Spock scrutait le visage absent du médecin et Khan semblait absorbé au possible par une feuille d'arbre. (En vérité il glissait un œil préoccupé vers le médecin mais hé, il l'aurait jamais avoué).

\- Pourtant moi j'ai dormi comme un loir, décréta le capitaine de l'Enterprise.

\- En vérité, il est logique que le docteur McCoy ai eu un sommeil contrarié.

Jim se tourna vers Spock en l'interrogeant du regard. La naïveté de James T. Kirk restera dans les mémoires, jura Bones.

\- Vous êtes fortement agité et bruyant lorsque vous dormez, Jim, continua Spock. Cela m'étonne que vos nombreuses conquêtes ne l'aient jamais mentionné.

\- Eh, je ne...

Jim se stoppa dans sa phrase. L'Augment venait de faire un geste vif, faisant signe de se taire. Seules les poitrines des membres de l'Enterprise se soulevaient maintenant, aux aguets.

Clac.

Un discret craquement se fit entendre au sol. Si léger, quasiment silencieux mais à ce minuscule bruit si bref, des bras sortirent des arbres et pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée sur cette planète des êtres firent leur apparition. La lutte fut brève, en fait, l'issue en fut déterminée en à peine quelques secondes.

 _Situation actuelle; L'équipage de l'EnterPrise semble être immobilisé par des... Hum... Semble être immobilisé._

 _Rapport du médecin plus à bord; Des branches rêches s'enroulaient autour de ses bras et jambes et- il était totalement coincé._

Leurs présumés agresseurs étaient grands, trop grands, entre 2 mètres et 2 mètres 50. Ils étaient six, et les regardaient de leurs grands yeux noirs et brillants en leur tournant autour. Leur corpulence était étrangement fine, et lorsque qu'un se mit à fouiller dans leurs sacs, les humains (et le demi-Vulcain) protestèrent avec ferveur. Ils ne semblaient littéralement n'avoir aucune considération pour les humains immobilisés et inspectaient rapidement leurs sacs, comme s'ils... Cherchaient quelqu'un chose. Leurs longues mains semblaient réellement en quête d'un... Truc.

Ce n'est que lorsque qu'ils arrivèrent au sac de Bones qu'ils se stoppèrent. Leurs yeux vitreux se tournèrent vers lui, et Léonard sentit un vent d'angoisse lui traverser l'échine. Ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout, ils le regardaient avec... Intérêt. C'était de l'intérêt, réalisa le médecin avec effroi. Un des êtres se baissa sur son visage et plongea ses pupilles de cendres dans les siennes en barbotant quelques paroles incompréhensibles.

Peur. La peur est une réaction parfaitement naturelle, que certaines personnes comme Jim Kirk ne ressentaient que très rarement, dans des situations très précises. Et alors que Léonard cherchait en vain une réponse dans les orbites noires, il se rendit compte qu'il avait, peut-être, un peu peur.

Une massue heurta son arcade et il sombra dans le néant.

James lâcha un glapissement, et Khan écarquilla les yeux quand les êtres hissèrent le médecin sur les épaules et laissèrent les autres là, enracinés dans les branches.

 _Situation actuelle; Léonard McCoy est aux mains des habitants de la planète, alors que le reste de l'expédition est coincé dans ce qui semble être des racines._

 _Rapport du médecin plus à bord; (...)_

* * *

 **Je vous demande d'applaudir mon courage pour avoir enfin osé me lancer dans le fandom Startrek si peu populaire en France... Merci, merci.**

 **Bref, trêve de bavardage, voilà le premier chapitre d'une fiction sur l'improbable couple (vous l'aurez deviné) Léonard McCoy X Khan. Il y aura trois chapitres plus un épilogue, j'espère que vous accrocherez !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu, et à la prochaine,**

 **Zombiscornu**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: L'Univers de Startrek ne m'appartient pas, seuls la faune et la flore de la planète sont sorties de mon humble cervelle.**

* * *

\- Qu'est-ce que...

 _Situation actuelle; Un filet de sang coule du front de Léonard McCoy. Il est enfermé dans une petite cavité creusée dans la roche. Il est 14 heure._

 _Rapport du médecin plus à bord; Il avait très mal à la tête._

 _Rectification de la Situation actuelle; inquiétante._

Bones gémit parce qu'il avait la tête qui tournait et que son petit-déjeuner ne devrait pas tarder à remonter le long de son gosier. Il se retint de vomir en respirant lentement et analysa la situation du mieux qu'il pouvait, parce qu'il était le médecin de l'Enterprise et que ses ravisseurs n'avaient aucune idée de ce que c'était de le provoquer.

Léonard McCoy n'était sûrement pas un soldat, mais c'était un battant, bordel.

Un battant menotté, soupira-t-il. Ses mains étaient étrangement liées par ces mêmes branches si solides et rudes qu'ils avaient rencontrées. La cellule était sombre, humide et oppressante. Léonard en déduisit qu'il se trouvait sous la surface de la terre, probablement dans des galeries.

Il grimaça.

 _Rapport du médecin plus à bord; Il aurait vraiment besoin d'un verre._

Et il vomit.

...

 _Situation actuelle; L'Augment Khan a enfin pu sortir de sa prison de racine après une heure passée à se débattre. À présent, il court dans la forêt._

 _Rapport du médecin plus à bord; (il vomissait toujours dans sa cellule.)_

Khan glissait rapidement dans la forêt de pins.

Ce qu'il cherchait; des empreintes, de l'espoir et son docteur.

Ce qu'il avait laissé derrière lui; Uhura qui retournait prévenir les autres à l'Enterprise, et Spock qui délivrait Kirk.

Ce qu'il était; tout seul, et beaucoup trop inquiet pour réfléchir clairement.

L'Augment s'était jeté sur les traces des ravisseurs juste après avoir délivré Spock et Nyota, seulement il avait perdu beaucoup trop de temps; son horloge mentale tournait à cent à l'heure. Tic, Bones, Tac, Enlevé, Tic, Plus là, Tac, je t'aime.

Khan trébucha et ses doigts fouettèrent l'air. Alors qu'il se rattrapait habilement à un arbre et que ses mains s'écorchaient, l'homme s'arrêta brusquement.

Le docteur ressentait des... Choses pour lui. Et Khan l'avait éconduit. Et maintenant Léonard lui avait été pris, et il ne pouvait pas supporter cette idée, cette idée sinueuse qui s'installait qu'il l'avait peut-être perdu.

Ces quelques mois en commun avec McCoy avaient réveillé des sensations qu'il pensait ne pas ou ne plus pouvoir ressentir après tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Non.

Non, il se refusait à être possédé comme ça par Léonard, il ne serait pas emprisonné par ces mots.

Oui, il voulait attraper ses cheveux et plaquer son torse contre le sien alors qu'il adorerait sa bouche, son visage et qu'il le ferait sien et que...

Khan expira pour calmer son corps qui pulsait lentement. Les Augments avaient toujours ressenti du désir profond et étaient connus pour aimer le sexe, mais cette fois Khan ne pouvait s'empêcher d'haleter aux mirages de luxures qui passaient autour de lui.

Il possèderait Léonard, et il ne laisserait personne lui prendre.

Il ferma les yeux, et se redressa de toute sa grandeur. Sa tenue noire se fondait parfaitement avec le vert profond de la forêt et son visage blanc luisait. Ses lèvres se courbèrent en un sourire confiant, et il ouvrit les yeux.

Ses yeux si bleus, qui erraient rapidement dans son esprit de génie. Les êtres sylvestres, leurs corps longilignes, leurs yeux si grands et... Noirs. Les caractéristiques d'un peuple vivant dans la pénombre. Des grottes. Non.

Des galeries.

Un sourire presque carnassier apparut, dévoilant des dents affamés. Il allait retrouver Léonard.

 _Situation actuelle; L'Augment Khan vient de défoncer le sol à coup de poing et a éclaté d'un grand rire lorsque ses pieds ont rencontré la pierre. Il est infiltré._

 _(Et possiblement dangereux.)_

...

 _Situation actuelle; Un être est venu chercher Léonard._

 _Rapport du médecin plus à bord; il l'a suivi. Logique._

McCoy suivait l'Alien, sur ses gardes. Ils avaient très probablement besoin de lui pour une raison ou une autre: Léonard était tendu.

Très tendu. Il avait toujours peur, mais il se contrôlait. Il devait se sortir d'ici tout seul, les galeries l'angoissaient et il sentait l'envie de vomir poindre à nouveau et bordel, il n'aimait pas du tout l'idée d'être sous terre. Ils pénétrèrent dans une sorte d'alcôve avec une petite dizaine de créatures autour de ce qui semblait être un lit.

Ils s'écartèrent, laissant Bones s'approcher. Un des êtres était couché sur le lit; mais il était trop maigre et ses yeux étaient tachetés de points blancs. Ces tâches rappelaient quelque chose au médecin, mais son intention fut attirée autre part.

Il vit les regards implorants qui le fixaient, et Léonard loupa une respiration.

Ils voulaient qu'il le soigne. Ils avaient vu les médicaments dans son sac. Ils avaient besoin d'aide. Quelqu'un était malade.

Il attrapa son sac et s'approcha rapidement.

Il était médecin; c'était la seule chose pour laquelle il était doué. Alors il allait faire son boulot, et sauver le... La... Ce qu'il se trouvait sur la table.

...

\- Arrêtez de bouger capitaine, vous ne faites qu'aggraver la situation actuelle !

 _Où Situation actuelle; Mr. Spock bataille avec les lianes qui retiennent encore le capitaine James T. Kirk._

 _Le médecin plus à bord ne pouvait pas en rapporter grand chose qui ne soit pas déjà évident._

Khan était surpuissant, et il lui aurait fallu quelques minutes pour délivrer Kirk. Mais après avoir libéré Uhura et Spock, il s'était évaporé dans la nature, sur les traces de McCoy tel un chasseur affamé. (Spock avait -presque- eu peur du regard de l'Augment.)

Nyota s'était aussi dispersée, à la recherche de réseau pour joindre l'Enterprise et chercher de l'aide, parce que non, personne n'était autorisé à piquer leur médecin de bord comme ça.

À croire que le vice de l'Univers consistait à réunir un capitaine et son second.

Jim et Spock, Spock et Jim. Le duo inséparable, les âmes sœurs de l'Enterprise. L'assemblage parfait, la pureté de la logique et l'instinct primaire, le Vulcain et l'Humain.

On aurait dit le nom d'une comédie romantique déjantée, une pièce de théâtre trop bien jouée pour être superficielle.

Spock se débattait avec l'écorce durcie autour du torse de Jim, enlevant morceaux par morceaux la prison de bois.

(Jim louchait sur le visage de Spock.)

\- Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ! Y'a une branche qui me rentre dans le...

Spock laissa échapper un grognement; rauque, attirant et Jim se mordit la lèvre.

Et puis, le Vulcain poussa, et tira, et força, et Jim dégringola des branches.

Rectification, Jim dégringola des branches sur son second.

Rectification, droit dans ses bras.

Et puis, il y avait quelques instants où ils n'avaient rien dit. Et le silence disait tout, et Spock devenait vert beaucoup trop foncé pour qu'il prétende que son coeur ne s'est pas emballé.

\- Il faut partir à la recherche de Bones, Jim.

Et Jim acquiesça d'un air absent, parce que même si l'Univers entier s'entêtait à les réunir, ce n'était pas logique.

...

 _Situation actuelle; Léonard McCoy manie ses outils de médecin devant les yeux noirs intrigués des spectateurs, malgré ses menottes que les êtres ne semblent pas décidés à ôter._

 _Rapport du médecin pas à bord; Il n'avait plus peur. C'était son patient et il allait le soigner._

Il scanna le patient, procédant avec calme et professionnalisme. Il avait analysé la matière qui avait infecté le corps, le rongeant et le pourrissant de l'intérieur; une substance toxique rare et destructrice présente dans certaines plantes. Il avait déjà observé ce genre de cas sur d'autres planètes, et cela s'était rarement soldé par la survie.

Léonard McCoy se mordit la lèvre, parce qu'il n'était absolument pas sûr de pouvoir faire quelque chose. Le poison s'insinuait lentement et irrémédiablement. Le docteur se retourna et tapa du poing sur une petite table garnie de fioles et bols ethniques.

Sa main heurta une coupelle en verre, et alors que le bruit caractéristique de quelque chose qui se brise retentissait et que le sang jaillissait de ses doigts coupés, Bones sourit comme un dément.

Dans une petit tube reposaient trois brins d'algues. Une algue connue pour ses pouvoirs exceptionnels et ses vertus rapides et curatives. Ces trois tiges marines criaient à la guérison, et Léonard les empoigna de sa main valide.

Avec empressement et du mieux qu'il pouvait, parce que vraiment, soigner avec des menottes c'était pas le pied, il fit ingérer les algues à son patient- ça l'était. Un patient comme un autre.

Des soupirs de soulagement résonnèrent paisiblement autour de lui quand l'alien reprit des couleurs.

Les tâches blanches dansaient leur dernier ballet dans les yeux sombres de l'être.

Et les connections nerveuses du cerveau de Bones se lièrent en un éclair rayonnant.

Il se figea, et sa bouche s'assécha. Les tâches.

Les tâches blanches. Il savait où il les avait déjà vues.

Il se passa les mains dans les cheveux, répandant le sang poisseux de ses doigts meurtris sur son visage. Il ne se sentait pas bien, et il pointa frénétiquement dû doigt l'être qu'il venait de guérir.

\- Comment...? Comment est-ce qu'il est devenu comme ça ?!

Les yeux noirs clignotèrent, et une des créatures sortit un rouleau de papier jauni. Un dessin s'étalait sur la feuille, un dessin d'une fleur épineuse. Une fleur noire aux tâches blanches.

 _Situation actuelle; catastrophique._

Une fleur noire aux tâches blanches comme celle avec laquelle Khan s'était coupée. Et l'être pointait son long doigt sur les épines de la plante venimeuse. La tête du médecin tournait, et il brandit le tube vide qui contenait l'antidote.

\- Encore ?! Dites-moi que vous en avez encore ?!

Les grands yeux noirs se fermèrent, et les têtes remuèrent en signe de négation.

\- Ou ?!

Un autre rouleau fut déroulé, et le sang battait de toutes ses forces dans les tempes de McCoy. C'était un plan de l'île, où une croix était dessinée.

Léonard avaient toujours adoré les histoires de cartes aux trésors, ces contes absurdes qu'on racontait aux gosses. Les emplacements marqués d'une grosse croix rouge, eh, venez creuser ici-bas, cherchez mon trésor. La croix ne mentait pas, c'était comme un accord commun à toutes les espèces.

(C'était sa mère qui lui racontait les fabuleuses expéditions d'explorateurs qui couraient après cette croix d'encre pourpre.)

Un sourire angoissé naquit sur le visage du médecin, et il attrapa rapidement la carte en la fourrant dans son sac.

(Sa mère aurait aussi aimé conter cette histoire. Son histoire.)

Il s'inclina devant les êtres et sortit en courant du lieu.

Khan était en danger.

...

 _Situation actuelle; Léonard McCoy a le visage barbouillé de sang, les mains reliées par des branches nouées et court dans des galeries pour sauver son compagnon de voyage._

 _Rapport du médecin plus à bord; Il devait courir plus vite, chercher l'antidote, mon dieu, ses mains saignaient toujours, et c'était rouge, comme la croix dessinée sur cette carte, et..._

Léonard McCoy était possiblement en train de paniquer. Le poison était en train de se diffuser dans les veines de Khan, et bientôt des tâches blanches apparaîtraient dans ces si précieux yeux bleus, et s'il ne rapportait pas l'antidote il...

Il s'approchait d'un coin de couloir. Et si pour Léonard, ce coin ne signifiait rien de plus que quelques secondes à sentir sa respiration s'emballer, pour Khan, cela signifiait que quelqu'un arrivait. Les Augments ne diminuaient jamais, au grand jamais, leur attention.

C'est pour ça que Khan se colla contre le mur, prêt à attaquer s'il le fallait. Il arrivait près du but, de Léonard, de son médecin qu'il ramènerait dans sa cabine et qu'il...

Khan bondit.

 _Situation actuelle; l'Augment Khan immobilise le docteur McCoy par terre et s'arrête subitement lorsqu'il s'aperçoit quel corps se trouve à sa merci._

 _Rapport de médecin plus à bord; Bordel, qu'est-ce que c'était que..._

 _Khan ?_

Il y eu un de ces moments de silence un peu éberlué, comme quand on se demande vraiment comment et pourquoi on en est arrivé là, et puis Khan vit les menottes de Léonard et le sang répandu sur son visage, et il grogna.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Non, je ne demande même pas, ça ne va pas Khan, tu es en danger, il faut absolument aller...

Les puissantes mains de l'Augment se placèrent sur les côtés de la tête du médecin et Léonard leva un sourcil et il ne comprenait pas exactement ce qu'il se passait mais l'homme le regardait beaucoup trop bizarrement pour que ce soit normal. Les yeux bleus dansaient de flammes si chaudes et si froides, et Bones se demandait dans quel pétrin il s'était encore fourré quand Khan se lècha les lèvres et passa sa langue sur la joue du docteur.

(D'accord, peut-être que son coeur s'était à moitié arrêté au contact de cette langue mais l'heure était plus grave, Khan était...)

La bouche de l'Augment se posa violemment sur ses lèvres, et Léonard cru mourir ou bien vivre enfin, et il était presque certain qu'il venait juste de gémir. Les grandes mains pâles de Khan attrapèrent les lianes qui reliaient celles du médecin et les bloqua au sol. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent, se goûtèrent, se bouffèrent et ça faisait des bruits beaucoup trop obscènes pour la santé mentale de Bones.

 _Situation actuelle; Léonard McCoy et Khan se roulent une pelle dans une galerie sur une planète inconnue. Il est 17 heure._

 _Rapport du médecin plus à bord; il n'avait même plus conscience du temps et de l'espace, alors qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait en avoir a foutre d'un rapport._

 _Enfin, sauf si l'on parlait d'une autre forme de rapport._

Mais Léonard était un médecin et même s'il avait si, si chaud, il savait que la santé de son patient était plus importante que ce qui commençait à se passer dans son pantalon, vraiment. Et ses mains immobilisées et bloquées le stressaient un peu, voir beaucoup.

\- Khan, attend, arrête...

La main de l'Augment passa sous son t-shirt et si il ne s'était pas mordu la lèvre si fort, Bones aurait crié parce que c'était trop bon. Mais il se débattit vivement et l'homme grogna son mécontentement. Léonard croisa son regard et il écarquilla les yeux, parce que l'animal féroce enfermé dans l'Augment était maintenant au-dessus de lui et semblait avoir pour seul but de le prendre à même le sol. Stop.

Léonard fronça les sourcils et la seule envie qui stimulait son corps à présent était de dégager l'homme qui le coinçait et de lui filer la baffe de sa vie. Il aimait éperdument Khan, et c'était un fait assumé à présent. Mais McCoy n'était pas un bout de viande, bordel.

Alors quand une main empressée passa dans son caleçon, les mains du médecin se contractèrent fermement, les branches se brisèrent enfin et...

Boum.

Khan était peut-être un soldat surpuissant, mais le docteur de l'Enterprise avait un bon crochet du droit, et il ne loupa pas son coup. Le poing heurta douloureusement la joue blanche et repoussa l'Augment en arrière.

C'était extrêmement dangereux de le frapper; on ne s'attaquait pas à plus fort que soi, et Khan était définitivement cent fois plus fort que lui.

Mais Khan ne riposta pas. Il resta assis par terre, ses grands yeux pâles désorientés et la main sur la joue. Il regarda le médecin et Bones sentit son coeur flageoler parce que il avait l'air si perdu et... Triste.

\- J'avoue ne pas comprendre, lâcha-t-il enfin.

\- Je t'aime, répondit simplement McCoy, et le visage de Khan se ferma immédiatement. Je t'aime et tu ne peux rien y faire. Mais je ne suis pas à toi, et tu sais comme moi que ce genre de possession n'est pas saine du tout.

Léonard se pencha sur le visage de l'Augment, et il lui embrassa le front très doucement.

\- Tu ne partages pas ces sentiments, soit. Tu en as peur, soit. Mais ce n'est pas l'importance, Khan, tu es en danger mortel. Et quel médecin serais-je si je laissais ma libido prendre le dessus sur ta santé.

McCoy sourit- mais il avait très mal, parce qu'il savait très bien que l'Augment ne serait jamais capable de l'aimer comme il le faisait. Toutefois, et parce que c'était un putain de bon médecin, il ne laisserait personne dire le contraire à ce niveau là, il s'assit devant son patient et exposa son niveau de santé, le poison qui coulait dans ses veines et la croix rouge salvatrice.

Et alors que Khan hochait doucement la tête, l'esprit de Léonard McCoy hurlait à l'amour.

 _Situation actuelle; Les deux membres de l'équipage de l'Enterprise se lève et suivent la carte en silence._

 _Rapport du médecin plus à bord; Putain, ça faisait mal quand même._

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce second chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos critiques/remarques pour la suite, j'en seras très honorée !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt !**

 **Zombiscornu**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: L'Univers de Startrek ne m'appartient pas, seuls la faune et la flore de la planète sont sorties de mon humble cervelle.**

* * *

 _Situation actuelle; Le Capitaine Kirk et Mr. Spock tentent de retrouver la trace de l'Augment Khan dans la forêt de pins._

(C'est un échec.)

 _Rapport du médecin plus à bord; Ils se trouvaient en fait à des kilomètres de lui._

(C'est un échec catégorique.)

\- Je crois vraiment qu'on est paumés.

Jim s'étala au sol sous le regard critique de Spock- c'était sale par terre, il allait s'en mettre plein sur le pantalon et il allait encore devoir le nettoyer et...

Ils marchaient depuis trois heures et rien, absolument aucune minuscule petite trace de leur médecin de compagnie ou de leur super soldat de service.

\- Je suis à peu près certain que Khan a retrouvé McCoy, Jim.

Le capitaine leva un sourcil vers son second, intrigué.

\- Il semblait vraiment très déterminé à le retrouver, poursuivit Spock.

\- Si tu le dis...

Jim était; inquiet. On ne séparait pas des meilleurs amis sans conséquences, et eux, on ne les séparait pas du tout. Bones était son pote, son confident, celui qui lui tenait la tête quand il dégueulait dans les chiottes sales de l'université de StarFleet, pour pas qu'il s'étouffe, tu vois. C'était celui qui lui soufflait la réponse en cours et elle était quand même souvent fausse mais on s'en foutait, celui qui se marrait quand il se prenait la vitre de l'ascenseur de l'Enterprise dans la gueule. Celui qui lui volait son sandwich et qui lui avait dit qu'il lui vomirait très probablement dessus la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Jim avait une vision très précise de l'amitié, et elle se définissait en un seul nom; Bones. Et quand Bones n'était pas là, et bien sûrement que Jim n'était pas non plus totalement lui-même.

Spock regardait le visage pensif de Kirk; rectification, Spock admirait le visage pensif de Kirk. Puis, fidèle à lui-même, le demi-Vulcain s'installa sur une souche d'arbre et entreprit de se poser les bonnes questions, celles que Jim ne se posaient jamais. (Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait sans lui.)

Uhura devait à présent être revenue sur l'Enterprise, et sûrement (il espérait) qu'ils les cherchaient de là-haut. Khan était porté disparu aussi, mais Spock pensait (savait) qu'il avait retrouvé Léonard.

Ces deux-là étaient constamment en train de se chercher du regard. Ça faisait quelques semaines que le second avait vu, vraiment vu tout ce qui planait sur le médecin et l'Augment. C'était tellement, tellement logique finalement.

L'amour apparaissait vraiment n'importe où, et Spock eu un frisson en détaillant le profil de son capitaine, parce qu'il était tellement parfait que ça en était terrifiant.

Et puis Kirk leva les yeux et pouf, ils échangeaient un regard qui en disait bien trop long sur ce qu'ils étaient.

Et ce qu'ils étaient, et bien, c'était amoureux, pardi. Essayez pas de démentir, c'est l'Univers qui l'a dit Spock, et c'était beaucoup plus logique que ce qu'ils croyaient en fait. Parce que ils se perdaient dans le regard de l'autre, parce que ils ne se lâcheraient pour rien au monde, parce que ils étaient l'Humain et le Vulcain, ils étaient amoureux.

Jim détourna le regard avec les yeux brillants comme des nacres et un sourire éclatant comme une étoile (de mer).

Spock fixa l'horizon avec les pupilles si dilatées que tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour son capitaine pouvait presque se lire.

Ils étaient un phare dans l'océan de la Galaxie, un point fixe dans l'espace-temps, c'était Spock et Kirk, les amants secrets de l'Enterprise.

Et c'était très bien comme ça.

...

 _Situation actuelle; L'Augment Khan marche aux côtés de (non, derrière) Léonard McCoy._

 _Rapport du médecin plus à bord; Alors ok, si eux ils se trouvaient là et que l'antidote là, ils devaient aller par..._

Khan voyaient les sourcils de McCoy bouger. Haut, bas, haut, bas, demi-haut, demi-bas, un sourire se dessina bien malgré lui sur son visage.

Il se força à reprendre contenance et lâcha son... Le médecin du regard. Oui, parce que non, il fallait arrêter maintenant, Bones lui avait dit que c'était pas ça qu'il voulait. Clairement. Et Khan ne voulait rien d'autre que le corps du docteur. Exactement. Et il ne trouvait pas du tout la tête pensive adorable, il ne voulait surtout pas l'enlacer pour toute sa vie et sa mort et l'Univers était vraiment pas cool sur ce coup là, c'était quoi ce plan.

Khan était un Augment, et n'était pas censé ressentir ce truc, ce machin-là, l'Amour, sûrement. Il renifla dédaigneusement, clignant de ses yeux bleus devant Léonard qui... Le regardait.

Ah.

Khan détourna le regard, un peu comme Spock l'avait fait devant Jim, mais avec beaucoup, beaucoup plus de mauvaise foi. L'Univers pouvait pas non plus tout donner dans la paume de sa main, eh. Fallait gratter pour être heureux, dans ce monde.

Et justement, Bones se grattait la tête en se demandant diable pourquoi est-ce que Khan venait de bloquer sur son visage.

...

 _Situation actuelle; Le lieutenant Uhura marche dans une plaine violette, en criant des insultes au... Ciel ?_

 _Rapport du médecin plus à bord; S'il avait été là, il aurait applaudi Nyota pour l'inventivité de ses jurons._

Non, en réalité, ce n'était pas au ciel que la jeune femme hurlait des insanités, mais à l'Univers, encore et toujours, le retour. Le truc (parce que y'avait toujours un truc), c'était qu'elle avait marché des heures sans trouver de réseau, qu'elle n'avait pas pu joindre l'Enterprise, et que bordel, elle avait paumé Spock et Jim.

Uhura s'étala sur le sol; la nuit allait tomber. Elle était crevée et toute seule sur une planète inconnue dont les habitants piquaient les médecins des gens sans avertissement. Seule solution envisageable, celle qui te permettait d'échapper à n'importe quelle situation ou problème; dormir.

...

 _Situation actuelle; Il fait nuit maintenant. Khan est tombé par terre et des tâches blanches sont apparues dans ses yeux. Situation actuelle alarmante._

 _Rapport du médecin plus à bord; Il était déjà à des dizaines de mètres de l'Augment._

Quelques minutes, où alors quelques secondes plus tôt, Khan a poussé un petit cri de douleur et il ne voyait plus rien et ses jambes avaient lâchées. Le poison dans ses veines s'était activé. Trop tôt, ils n'avaient pas encore atteint l'emplacement marqué par la croix, beaucoup trop tôt.

Bones avait ouvert les paupières et son coeur avait manqué un battement lorsque les tâches blanches lui avaient été révélées.

Maintenant, le médecin courait à travers la forêt de pin. Ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains; la précieuse carte, et la vie de Khan. Il devait absolument dégoter l'antidote, ces algues si rares et si convoitées. Il approchait de la croix, il...

Léonard glissa brutalement; ses pieds rencontrèrent de l'eau, et il lâcha un cri vif lorsque tout son corps entra dans le froid glacial de l'étang. Les étoiles brillaient à cet endroit puisque les pins laissaient passer la lumière étincelante des astres, et si Bones n'était pas si occupé à claquer des dents il aurait sûrement trouvé ça magnifique. L'eau était pure et transparente, et l'homme laissa couler la carte lorsque ses yeux captèrent les plantes aquatiques qui ondulaient au fond de l'étang.

L'antidote.

Il respira (un, deux, trois), jura et plongea au fond du trou, au coeur de la glace. Ses membres étaient si engourdis qu'il cru (non, était persuadé) qu'il n'allait pas remonter et se noyer là, sur cette satané planète. Et puis, ses doigts se refermèrent sur l'algue et il pensa à Khan qui était probablement en train de crever, et qu'un médecin ne laissait pas mourir ses patients même si celui-là lui avait brisé le coeur.

Sa main agrippa le rebord, glissa, se rattrapa, s'accrocha, et se hissa sur la berge. Le docteur McCoy s'apprêtait à sauver une vie, encore une fois.

 _Situation actuelle; Léonard McCoy, frigorifié, repart dans l'autre sens donner l'antidote à l'Augment Khan. Il est minuit._

 _Rapport du médecin plus à bord; Il n'allait pas arriver trop tard, il n'allait pas arriver trop tard, il n'allait pas..._

Il n'était pas arrivé trop tard. Khan gisait misérablement par terre mais respirait toujours, merci, mon dieu, remerciez l'Univers, offrez lui des fleurs. Bones se jeta presque à son chevet et entreprit de couper les algues en morceaux, mais elles étaient fraîches, et si poisseuses qu'elles glissaient sous ses doigts.

\- Léonard, je...

\- Oh ta gueule, Khan, je suis occupé.

Khan n'eut pas la force de reparler, parce qu'il avait mal, et qu'il voulait tellement dire à Bones qu'il l'aimait mais sa gorge brûlait, ses yeux...

Léonard ouvrit nerveusement la bouche de l'Augment et fourra l'algue dans sa gorge avec deux doigts, le forçant à avaler. Il se pencha à l'oreille de Khan et chuchota que pitié, il ne devait surtout pas vomir.

Khan perdit connaissance.

...

 _Situation actuelle; Le capitaine Kirk ne peut pas dormir, parce que on l'a peut-être oublié mais bordel, son meilleur ami a disparu._

 _Rapport du médecin plus à bord; Lui ne l'avait pas oublié, c'était certain._

Jim avait grimpé sur un arbre pour voir le ciel, et peut-être Uhura si elle se trouvait dans le coin, parce qu'il était sur de l'avoir entendu gueuler tout à l'heure. Mais seules les étoiles et son inquiétude lui tenaient compagnie, et James savait à quel point il n'aimait pas être seul. Alors quand la branche plia un peu plus sous le poids de Spock qui montait silencieusement le rejoindre, Jim sourit doucement.

\- Est-ce que ça va, Jim ?

Le capitaine hocha la tête, mais ne dit rien parce que ce silence était trop beau. Le demi-Vulcain s'assit auprès de lui et contempla le ciel, leurs vies, ou plutôt leur vie.

L'Univers ronronna quand Jim posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Spock.

...

 _Situation actuelle; Il est minuit et demi et Khan ouvre ses yeux bleus débarrassés de toute tâche blanche ou louche._

 _Rapport du médecin plus à bord; Il se jeta sur son patient dès qu'il fut debout pour l'examiner._

\- Est-ce que tu te sens bien ? Des nausées ou des ballonnements ?

\- Je...

\- La tête qui tourne ? Rassis toi, je vais...

\- Léonard.

Et Léonard s'arrêta parce que Khan le regardait vraiment trop intensément. Et Khan s'arrêta parce que Léonard était (beau) presque bleu et tremblait beaucoup. Trop.

\- Je vais bien, merci. N'y vois aucune opportunité de ma part mais je vais devoir...

L'Augment ne finit pas sa phrase, parce que c'était inutile et que sérieusement, les lèvres de McCoy étaient violettes. Khan attrapa le bras du médecin et l'attira contre lui, et sûrement que Bones se rendit compte seulement à ce moment-là qu'il avait vraiment très froid car il se mit à trembler encore plus violemment. Les vêtements du docteur étaient mouillés, et l'homme se rappela subitement du poison, et des algues, et de la voix de Léonard sur son cou.

C'est ce qui le fit resserrer sa prise autour de McCoy, et chuchoter très doucement, pour que l'Univers ne les grille pas trop vite.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Que...

\- Chuuut, laisse-moi parler cette fois. Je pense que je t'aime, et je ne suis pas habitué à ce genre de relation. Mais je suis prêt à essayer, si tu le veux aussi. Je suis perdu, Léonard, et je le serais sûrement toujours. Mais toi, tu... Tu m'aides chaque jour un peu plus, et je ne saurais te dire à quel point j'ai envie de toi.

Léonard ouvrit la bouche, et la referma, le visage appuyé sur la clavicule de Khan. Il esquissa un sourire, et une goutte glissa le long de sa joue, qui de ses cheveux trempés ou ses yeux l'avait lâchée, mystère. Ses vêtements lui collaient au corps, il avait froid, était engourdi mais franchement, les yeux de l'Augment étaient beaucoup plus intéressant que son propre bien-être.

Khan, au contraire, semblait se soucier de son état de santé puisque ses lèvres chaudes se posant sur les siennes glacées firent remonter sa température corporelle d'au moins deux degrés.

Léonard gémit.

Leurs langues s'entrelaçaient, mordaient et caressaient, et ça faisait beaucoup de choses à assimiler en même temps. Et puis Khan venait de frôler la mort, ce n'était peut-être pas très approprié, et...

Le docteur décida qu'il s'en foutait royalement quand Khan enleva leurs t-shirts et qu'ils se retrouvèrent bustes contre bustes. L'Augment était bâti comme un Apollon, et les mains de Léonard retracèrent avidement les muscles offerts. Il fut poussé contre un arbre, et Khan mordait son cou, et il cru qu'il allait perdre pied et voilà, il n'avait plus aucune idée d'où il était. La belle affaire.

La nuit était lumineuse, les planètes vertes tournaient encore et toujours. Sous le feuillage vert des grands pins, le médecin de l'Enterprise gémissait et quémandait, et Khan lui donnait.

 _Situation actuelle; Léonard McCoy ondule sous l'Augment Khan à la surface d'une planète inexplorée. Il est une heure du matin._

 _Rapport du médecin plus à bord, plutôt au septième ciel; c'était vraiment trop bon, et s'il continuait comme ça, il allait en devenir cinglé._

Et Léonard haletait et bougeait et grognait et Khan poussait et léchait et mordait et vraiment, c'était plus qu'un enchevêtrement de corps contre un arbre. Les gouttes ruisselantes des cheveux du médecin volaient un peu partout et se mêlaient à la sueur. L'Univers rougissait à l'idée qu'une scène et qu'un duo si improbable se racontait sous ses yeux sans son aide.

Et puis les mains de Bones se crispèrent dans le dos de Khan, et Khan embrassa Bones en cognant leurs dents et cling et ils glissèrent le long de l'écorce.

Leurs doigts restèrent entremêlées lorsqu'ils s'endormirent.

...

 _Situation actuelle; Il est neuf heure du matin et Uhura est réveillée par un cri qu'elle connait trop bien._

 _Rapport du médecin plus à bord; Il était persuadé d'avoir entendu ce cri, ce cri très familier._

En fait, c'était Jim qui criait en courant dans une plaine violette parce que a) il venait de voir Uhura endormie dans l'herbe et b) Khan et Bones venaient aussi d'apparaître à la lisière de la forêt. L'Univers avait décidé d'être sympa et par un hasard miraculeux, ils s'étaient tous retrouvés au même endroit, même moment.

Et puis Jim se jetait sur Léonard et Uhura engueulait Spock et Khan se prenait la tête entre les mains parce qu'ils faisaient tous trop de bruits dès le matin, surtout Jim et sa voix de gamin et...

Et puis ils s'arrêtèrent tous de parler parce que ce gros vaisseau qu'on appelait l'Enterprise, je sais pas si vous en avez entendu parler, apparaissait dans le ciel et qu'il était l'heure de rentrer à la maison.

 _Situation actuelle; Il est neuf heure et demi du matin et Chekov lance la téléportation._

 _Rapport du médecin plus à bord; il était à bord, maintenant._

* * *

 **Encore un petit épilogue et cette fiction touchera à sa fin ! J'espère que ça vous plait toujours, un gros gros merci aux revieweuses qui m'aident à écrire rien qu'avec des compliments. Une bonne journée à tous,**

 **Zombiscornu**


	4. Epilogue

**Épilogue**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: L'Univers de Startrek ne m'appartient pas, seuls la faune et la flore de la planète sont sorties de mon humble cervelle._**

* * *

 _Situation actuelle; Ça fait un mois qu'ils ont quitté la planète maintenant bien explorée. Il est 9 heure du matin à bord de l'Enterprise._

 _Rapport du médecin, à bord cette fois; Le bras de Khan pesait un peu trop lourd sur son torse mais il n'aurait changé de position pour rien au monde._

Léonard McCoy était; heureux. Il allait probablement bientôt avoir du mal à respirer parce que sérieux, l'Augment n'était pas un poids plume et qu'il s'étalait de plus en plus sur lui, mais tant pis. (Il devrait probablement se lever pour prendre son poste. C'était l'option la plus sérieuse et raisonnée, c'était ainsi que l'Univers l'avait décidé.)

Bones fit un doigt d'honneur mental à l'Univers, parce que pour cette fois il pouvait bien aller se faire foutre. Une relation amoureuse entre le Médecin et l'Augment; improbable et impossible. Il avait bravé l'Univers, et Léonard ricana tout seul dans sa chambre.

La victoire était à lui, et Khan qui sommeillait sur son torse voulait tout dire. D'un champ d'herbe bleue à une croix rouge sang, en passant par des pupilles claires comme du verre et des menottes de bois, une histoire d'Amour défiant les lois de l'Univers, vraiment.

Léonard était toujours un minuscule petit point dans la Galaxie mais il s'était battu avec le Destin lui-même, et bordel il pouvait en être fier.

Khan grogna en sentant Bones s'agiter, et l'Augment s'étira paresseusement sur le lit. Une place, le lit, ils devaient sérieusement penser à investir dans un truc plus grand. Puis il ouvrit ses yeux, grands yeux bleus, et ouvrit sa bouche pour la poser sur celle de son amant.

\- Tu rigolais ?

Bones secoua la tête en souriant (mystérieusement, et Khan se demanda ce à quoi le docteur pensait). (Il ne le découvrirait sûrement jamais). (On ne pouvait savoir ce que l'Univers manigançait, mais on pouvait lui déclarer la guerre). (Et la gagner).

 _Situation actuelle; Léonard McCoy embrasse l'Augment Khan avec satisfaction. Il est neuf heure et demi sur l'Enterprise._

 _Rapport du médecin définitivement à bord; Peut-être que la Galaxie ne craignait pas autant que ça; après tout._

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce mini-épilogue, j'espère que ceux qui en attendaient un plus long ne seront pas trop déçus ! Merci d'avoir lu cette** **petite fic, et de m'avoir fait part de vos avis tout du long. Alors, comme je dis toujours, à la prochaine !**

 **Zombiscornu**


End file.
